The Third Book: Fire
by Absolute-Justice'Cp9
Summary: This takes place right after the end of the 2nd book and this starts off as Zuko with him betraying his uncle and what will happen next about his true final desicion that will change his and the avatar's destiny forever.Has Taang,Tykka,Miako pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Begining to the End

Author Notes – This is my First story so please review if you want the story to continue if you want to, first off, this is obviously about after the book 2, and going into book 3, and since these are predictions, I like to say that this story IS NOT Zutara, that isn't going to happen only in my own created arc(read bottom) since this is Taang, and other ones are Tykka, and Maiko, since I love these pairings more then anyone else's I think and hope this will be like the actual parings that that will happen for the third book, but this is prediction some what so it really doesn't matter.

* * *

The Third Book: Fire Chapter 1 - Begining to the End 

After the events of Ba Sing Se things are some what looking up for a certain prince on board a ship that going back to the fire nation for Zuko to go back to his father after 3 years and for Azula to bring back good new to him about the capturing of Ba Sing Se and not just that also having his brother Iroh also their uncle in custody for acts of betrayal for past crimes like Zuko but he redeemed but helping her in her capturing in the earth kingdom, he did the one thing she didnt expect out of him, helping the avatar escape her clutchs and is now going to get executed and this only pashed the not so banished prince anymore by only a little bit but that soon changes.

It finally happened, Zuko got back all he wanted and even more then he expected, he got his honor back, his father's wanting, being able to go back to his nation, and even surprisingly his sisters acceptance. The only problem was that he had to give up the one person who stood by him, the one who taught him everything, and even spent years with him on a obviously false mission by his father and stuck by him to the end, a person who treated him more like a son then his own father, and what does he do, he betrays him, and all he can do now is make excuses for what he has done just to get everything he lost but he knows that this might be another false hope and has his doubts against this and his sister.

"Uncle I'am sorry I had to do this, I'm sorry I went and turned my back on you, the one who truly gave me good parenting, and love but you left me no choice you got in my way, and it even what more angers me is that you now want me to help an enemy, our enemy, the avatar who has the power to not only kill my father, your brother, but also to destroy this nation, you are a traitor." – Zuko, in his room thinking what he did was right even though he feels guilty about it, and saying words he wouldn't even think of saying about Iroh especially calling him a traitor, but before he can think more a voice came behind him a voice that has made him angry every time hearing it since he knew it only said cruel words and it only came from someone who liked to torment everyone including him his own brother, his own sister.

"Well ZuZu what do you think now, wasn't it worth dropping that fool of a once great general to the curve and joining your calling." – Azula finally getting his brother to see he was wrong and make him do what she wanted, never felt so good and it was a dream for her to get him to act against their Uncle.

"Well it's good and bad, but more I feel an ominus aura around here and even a dark secret your keeping from me and everyone else." – Zuko having his doubt on his sister

"What do you mean brother?" – Azula starting to get anxious.

"Well for one you make this to easy for me, before you never let me come back like this, and you even tried to lie as usual to trick me to come back to kill me, maybe uncle…." – Zuko before he finished his sentence.

"Your kidding me your still having doubts now after all you did for your nation and what were giving in return, you finally have fathers love and you honor back, and all you can think about is that old fool." – Azula saying the usual thing about her Uncle.

"Azula you have no idea what your talking about, I just feel this is wrong, he kept by me up in tell now and I went against him, you have no idea this hurts, and all I' am doing is making excuses for my self, I'm the worst." – Zuko lashing out at Azula, trying to explain to her why she is wrong but knew I wouldn't dent her since she really couldn't car less on what he thinks is right or wrong and really couldn't care less what her uncle Iroh did for him in his time of need, since she despised him just as much as she did mom and himself.

"Yes you right about one thing you are the worst." - Azula agreeing, Zuko eyes just darted to her sister.

"But your not anymore, you let that old man die by execution and father will give you everything in return, and you know why its that easy, because you earned it, you took down a city, that even uncle couldn't break down and you did it in a matter of seconds, while it him years and it was the beginning of the end for him when he went and turned his back on his army and left, just for the death of his useless son." – Azula saying very harsh words that stung Zuko more then making feel better about himself, but he didn't expect a nice answer from his sinister sister.

Zuko in thought knew Azula couldn't be even more wrong about him, he had actual morals and didn't attack them mercilessly, and he knew himself that, because he never held a grudge to any of the earth benders or that city that took his son and his life away, he even complements them for their peace and even tea. – Zuko thought that, and even laughed a little for the last part.

"What's so funny brother did I say something that you don't understand, or do you think I' am lying to you like you always do." – Azula snapping at her brother.

"Nothing, nothing you need to worry about, I believe for once, for what you say (as Zuko leaves) but you know sister is that I will never believe anything else that comes out of your filthy mouth and to me you are a she-devil and will never think of you as anything else, and before I leave you are dead wrong about uncle and maybe you better appreciate what he gave you in return or you'll regret it." – Zuko leaving the room proud of what he said.

Azula sneering at him as her brother left thinking he better watch what his mouth our he'll regret it, and also better keep an eye on him.

As Zuko was leaving Mai, and Ty Lee pass him, they both notice him smiling, and think they never saw that in a long time, and Mai blushing that she finally has time to see him since he no longer an enemy, and she was to shy to look in his face, and Ty Lee noticed it and smiled thinking they should talk soon when there alone when they think they are.

"So you two finally came, well I hope you two had fun at Ba Sing Se because I have another small little mission for you." – Azula grinning.

"Sure what is it princess Azula" – Ty Lee, and Mai said unison.

Mai hoping this wont take her away from this ship since they have a long time before going back to their nation and she really wants to speak with Zuko.

"Don't worry its nothing big and it will make you both happy, especially you Mai, since even though you don't have to leave this ship you have to spend time with the man you have a crush on, guess it's Zuko." – Azula teasing Mai, knowing she still likes him that way.

"Okay, I Just hope it isn't boring." – Mai knowing she trying to hide that fact she's is extremely happy and smiles lightly about this and can't wait to start her "mission."

"Good, all you have to do is kill him in his sleep tonight." – Azula saying mischievously sounding like it doesn't matter.

Mai went from being a little happy to just plain paralyzed thinking how could Azula do this to her, and making it sound like a no big deal situation, was this about loyalty, our about what Zuko said to her before leaving, whatever it was it couldn't get any worse for her and thinking is this just some sick joke, and even Ty Lee was shocked about this occurrence and wasn't surprised since this is how Azula acts, and even show fear since she doesn't want to since Zuko was like a friend to her and knew how Mai feels about him, and both were about to say they couldn't, they wouldn't but before they could say that.

"Just kidding, I knew you two wouldn't be happy about and I was right and the sad expressions on your faces show it was worth it, but be glad you didn't have to because you would have or probably are if the situation goes the other way, but it shouldn't go to that so was just playing with your heads." – Azula laughing with out a care knowing she struck a nerve in their bodies and made them feels sick and weak about her fake resolution.

"Azula please don't do that again, please." – Ty Lee said being very puppy like eyes thinking she was to cruel even for jokes, while Mai was to still to scared to say anything to her supposed best friend.

"Okay, Okay, sorry okay for the real mission, I want you both to spy on him, just to make sure he doesn't have second thoughts about getting our sweat uncle out of our prison and he even might find the next avatar to help him." – Azula finally going back to her seriousness.

"That's right the avatar is dead right, hmmmmm" – Ty Lee sighed disappointed that he probably wont ever get to see the water tribe boy again, thinking about what he said about this "Suki" girl and hopes she doesn't get in the way of her love and thinking the avatar was only 12 years old and didn't deserve the death that Azula described.

"Don't tell me, you want us to make sure he doesn't leave with either force or persuasion." – Mai said in a dull tone.

"Exactly, thank you Mai, remember he still can be useful, and father does want him for his own "personal needs." – Azula saying that last part with an evil grin.

"Alright well start tomorrow since I think he went to bed and so should we it is late." – Mai said as they were both leaving to their rooms.

"Good and girls don't let me down and don't let your emotions get in the way like last time. – Azula saying with authority.

"We won't princess Azula." – Both girls said in unison and both thinking about their last gruesome fight before going into Ba Sing Se and seeing the avatar's flying bison. And they left to get ready to sleep for their not so challenging mission, and Mai hoped Azula words don't come true and don't have to use force or even the latter to satisfy their friend.

Azula smiling evilly that she finally got what she wanted for all this time, and even got a quick torture of mind on the same day, knowing Ba Sing Se is guarded by fire nation guards and her Ba Ling soldiers it cant be taken away and her father will be pleased, and with an ignorant thought of thinking she has everyone in her control especially her friends and knowing her uncle will get what he disserves after all he did for Zuko and not her, just like her other parent(now looking at the ground with a mad serious face on and grinding her teeth with inner rage of her past memories of her, and ones that could have happened but didn't because of her other kin, and hopes he will also get what he disserves to soon but not by her own hands.

As Zuko gets in bed he is in deep thinking about what he should do, facing off with his own self, like should he crawl back to his father or get uncle off this ship and leave with and go off on adventures even getting back a tea house, but it's a inner battle in his head on what right and wrong, good versus evil, reason vs. injustice, all for his own greed, he knows he hasn't lost his old self since he's trying to reason with his self, but has to wait before seeing his uncle before making his true final decision one he wishes that will allow him to accept him even if it kills him for it, but hopes it wont come down with this and can save him. As he says those last words a single tear drops from his face to his covers and he goes to sleep for tomorrow he knows he needs to choose fast since this could probably be his only chance to save him or himself since his execution gets closer with every passing day, and in the end he thought something he thought he never would, he wondered why Azula acted as she did, does she have a grudge with everyone or just one with him and the ones close to him, this question will continue to haunt him for a very long time.

As Uncle Iroh thinks in his cell about Zuko's choice, he sighed on how bad the food and tea they made for him as the guard just handed him his next meal and walked away.

"Damn that nephew of mine, I can't believe it you were so happy before and everything was fine before you had to screw it up for the both of them." – Iroh sitting down after he ate his cold meal.

"For the both us…. (Sigh) maybe you just screwed me and made your self happy, after all maybe it was just fair since I made you be happy in my fantasy and I even made you change for my own benefit….. (Another Sigh) some father I've been, making Zuko feel what I want him to feel, I thought I was doing it for him, but instead I was doing for my own selfishness." – Iroh with his head hanging.

"I' am so sorry prince Zuko I just hope you make better decisions in your next life with your true father and make the world better, not for me but your own self, after I'm long gone, since I failed you for your own needs." – Zuko finishing with tears in eyes falling from his cheeks to the floor, and then fell asleep for his next day in this cell, just hoping he can see some glimpse of Prince Zuko before his execution to say these words to him face to face.

As the ship that's carrying them to their destination that wont be getting there for a while our young hero the avatar and friends are trying to recover their lost at the earth kingdom and trying to find a good stop to do that on Appa, but all hope seems lost and they have doubts that can they truly defeat the fire nation now and end this chaos, and every time they try to land it seems fire nation owns everything and Katara and Sokka are having an eerie feeling that their water nation is whats keeping the fire nation from winning completely, and Aang now thinking the same since he'll probably not find a fire bending teacher in time, or before the eclipse or before the comet comes, and since he cant get rid of his feelings for Katara completely he cant master it so he soon has to make a choice again and this time it might be for good, as they all thought that Toph begins to think this is just the begining for the end and not in the way everyone else is thinking of, her thinking this right after they finally found a good spot to rest up.

* * *

Well the first chapter is done and I hope you guys like it and please review on how you think if I could do better or if its just fine as it is, and I promise you I'll try to make chapters long like this or even longer with more talking then in the head thinking and battle scenes, because I just wanted to explain everything since as a story I should and should explain everything that will lead up events to later and help others understand the story, but I promise the explaining will stop later since everything and I while be making many chapters since chapters aren't based on episodes, and I just need more time to think of what to write, so hopefully there will be a lot, and their will be author notes as chapters, just Please Review, and I promise I will make many chapters since I know people are reading and like what they see, and if this story is either successful or not my next project will happen during the process of this story and will be based on Azula history on her past up till now and will be based on this story on her actions since I wont be explaining that much about them on her out of character moments if there are any, since that story will explain why she hates who she hates and why she is so mean to everyone, and finally third story will be love mush and full of dramatic, but also have dark theme, and hopefully I can put good battle scenes to. 

P.S. to those Zutara fans, I' Am sorry I had to say those comment before, I just think that love interest just insist there, and I know Aang tried to give up his love for Katara to control over his Avatar state, but he did finish that and even smiled to her back when Katara and others were watching him on Appa when leaving still showing he hasn't forgot her, not a fan of theirs but its just fact to me so sorry so please don't argue about it, I hate that pairing but I respect your enthusiasm that fact insist always right and fan pairings could actually work, and I respect other peoples fan fiction about them since they did a good job portraying it, so please don't take this the wrong way I will show affection towards them in some ways but in the end they will only be good friends but as I said I will show moments since there is going to be a love triangle sort of since Aang does lose some interest in Katara from the whole trying to lose affection of her to get the avatar state down and there is Zuko so there a treat for you guys for you guys so guys dont get left out.


	2. Chapter 2 It's Been to Long

Author notes - I 'am releasing this early so that it shows I'm serious about making a lot of chapters but not being to short and hopefully I can show the better results in the upcoming chapters to show this show justice but please review since I don't know if enough people are reading this and I feel weak compared to those other guys, so please, I beg of you people, okay I' am just being silly now, on with the story.

* * *

The Third Book: Fire – Chapter 2 It's been to long 

As Zuko finally woke up for a new not so exciting day he had another nightmare about his future again just like the ones were his sister was the blue dragon, or his head was the avatar, and this one was to similar to those, to him these would mean nothing back then, but after what his uncle told him about crossroads I think this more to it and its an omen that he truly hasn't made his true final decision, but for now he must train he cant be slacking off just because uncle isn't here.

"Man I hate those dreams I can't stand them I rather make up a future then be told one to me……(sigh) well whatever, man its freezing in here." –Zuko who was going down one of the dark hallways to get up on deck for some private time, but to change his enter clothing since his old ones were ripped and covered in dirt and just wasn't good in the cold.

As he was going in he felt a certain presence, a presence he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Who ever is there better not follow me in or when I leave, I swear ill blast you." – Zuko getting irritated by this person or maybe even more.

As Zuko got a better attire on since his old ones were ones he used in the earth kingdom, he still felt that presence and he was getting rather annoyed.

"You better not be spying on me or something because one it's pointless and two you're doing a bad job of it."

The Person hiding got annoyed of that last comment think, "I' am not bad at this….. (after a long pause) who I' am kidding I can't do this I haven't done this in a while, and it's him. – The person who is now blushing.

"Well fine don't show yourself I' am out of here." – Zuko who got his new fire nation wardrobe on left this person in to himself since he knew he had better things to do then worry about this.

After an hour has passed Zuko was glad he finally got time alone and got a lot of work done he can now fully do that technique his grand father had taught him with out being killed, and learned to use a little friction.

"Man uncle your faith in me paid off I' am getting much stronger maybe even enough to…..- Zuko who was about to finish his sentence then the person he didn't want to see now or ever.

"Well, well Zu Zu you have gotten stronger." – Azula coming out of the shadow making it seem like she was there the whole time.

"What the hell do you want?" – Zuko saying in an angry tone.

"Well I' am sorry if had offended you with a complement." – Azula equally annoyed of his presence now, thinking even before he always did that to her.

"Well you usually don't do "that" so can you blame me." – Zuko just saying the obvious thing.

"Well fine be that way I came here for more important matter any way." – Zuko just got serious face immediately.

"Well for one I need to ask you a question were watching me this whole time." – Zuko getting serious himself.

"Hell no I could care less about your training since I know you'll never beat me, ever." – Azula had to say that remark to get him to shut up and listen, but mostly meant it.

"But didn't you just… - Zuko having a confused face was saying his comment about that was interrupted.

"Just SHUT UP already let me talk." – Azula screaming at the top her lung just wanting to say what needed to be said, but said it so loud it probably woke the whole crew, and even Mai was awoken by it just saying out of the blue, "again Azula gees and just thumping in her pillow and going back to sleep since it was like 6:00 in the morning even Iroh was awaken saying out loud, "This is why I never talked to you before always so easily angered." Knowing she must be talking to Zuko, and also thinking they are kind of the same getting up this early at the same time and all. "Hey shut up in there." Said the guard, and Iroh did just that and went back to sleep.

"Okay already says what you have to say." - Zuko finally going to shut up for at least a minute.

"Good because it has something to do with who is next in line with the throne." – Azula again becoming serious again.

And so did Zuko, thinking he had a bad feeling about this.

"Look I know we had some differences in the past but we should (Gulp)" – Azula before finishing this Zuko thought what the heck is going on I hope she isn't thinking.

"Maybe we should spend some time together." – Azula keeping her head down so she didn't have to have eye contact.

"Okay what have you done with my real sister, or is this another trick." –Zuko knowing how his sister works it was just like her and added to his sentence. "Try and even fooling me 20 times even that obvious apple one the head thing on Mai, then shame on you, bur fool me on an obvious one like this and make it 21, then shame on me."

Zuko just notice that Azula was actually getting embarrassed since there were gaurds and even her two friends who heard it all and watching now to see what happens next and Zuko wanted to use this to his advantage.

"Oh you want to hang out, well I don't know you just said this out of the blue and I have a lot of training to do, oh wait so you mean me truly, wow I can't believe you do have a soft spot ha ha ha." – Zuko just wanting to torture her finally thinking it was his time now.

Everyone heard it and snickered and even Mai and Ty Lee even had a bit of a laugh out of it, knowing Zuko is just paying her back since he was overdue for some.

Azula just steaming from anger knowing her brother is doing this on purpose to piss her off from all the times she did this to him.

"Wow Azula you're a big fat liar you think I want to spend time with you then you must be out of your mind if you think…… - Zuko was about to finish his sentence.

"Just SHUT UP." – Azula now angered completely.

"You were always like this before that's why that's why (looking down at the floor) – Azula now calming down.

"Azula, sorry I was just kidding around, but not really." – Zuko didn't want to really hurt her that much since she did give him everything back but still didn't know what came of her to say such weird things, heck they both hated each other since the beginning, and thinking this is what she deserved but decided it was enough.

"You idiot you think I want to hang out with you, you are a fool (now changing her reason) You think I would hang out with such a jerk, angst, stupid, weak person like you, hell I see more success in my friends life then yours." – Now Azula striking back at him with full force with a demon smile on her.

Zuko thinking is she lying now but couldn't tell but didn't care but wanted to know what she "truly" wants, but he was afraid of her now and with that face, he truly was afraid and that was one big reason he would never hang out or doing anything with her, but was to afraid to say anything else.

"I'll tell you later since there are too many people here so I' am out of her, see ya later Zu Zu. – Azula leaving and saying that last remark always makes him feel weak compare to her.

Zuko now really wanted to know what she truly wanted to know what she really wanted but will see her later about it but decides it best for later since he still wants to train, and all, then Zuko with an angry face, "Stop calling me ZU ZU." As Azula left through the crowd making a path for her since there scared of her now again, she felt good again making him feel stupid.

"Oh yeah and next time, (Azula saying this with a shock to everyone) if you guys peep at my conversations with anyone ever again or laugh at me I swear I kill you all." – Azula with a scary face.

"Yes princess Azula," everyone except Mai and Ty Lee said in unison, so they wouldn't get killed, but those two knew she didn't mean them, at least they hope she didn't .

"You know you two I still want you to watch him okay." – Azula saying to her two friends.

"Okay Princess Azula we will today." – Mai and Ty Lee said in unison, thinking they escaped that bullet, then.

"Oh in girls I was also talking to you too back then, I swear I kill you two if you laugh at me again." – Azula being very serious about it to.

Both Mai and Ty Lee kept their eyes down so they didn't eye contact Azula's eyes since she was still pissed off, then finally she was gone, disappeared down the corridor, and them just finally collapsed to the floor, and Ty Lee was sweating just like before in that incident so Azula could "Pursue her to come with her and leave her happy life at the circus, and Mai thinking we were long overdue of seeing that face again and that tone of Azula's true face and voice of words, since she is easily amused at other people's misery and she is easily angered.

Zuko just hit the ground very hard thinking he chickened out against her sister again, making her feel she has him in the palm of her hands and this angered him. And the two girls noticed this and felt bad for him since he always did live in her shadow and know exactly how he feels right now.

"So what do you girls want?" – Zuko surprising them

"Huh, what." – Mai and Ty Lee in unison surprised by Zuko

"Well you both are staring at me so you must have something to say, so say it." – Zuko being irritated by there none concentrated minds.

"Oh sorry Zuko, we were just thinking about you." – Ty Lee

"Oh really about what, about what my sister said about me being weak, don't worry I already got it once I don't need her friends telling me a second time." – Zuko replying very rudely.

"Now Zuko why would you think that we would say that we would never think or say that." – Ty Lee talking since Mai is to shy to say anything.

"Yeah right, just go away." – Zuko just now can't test his patience with her anymore.

"Wait, please Zuko we just want to talk we haven't seen you in so long, I mean we were friends with to don't you remember." – Ty Lee sounding sad that Zuko thinks they are like Azula.

Zuko just realized what she said after a brief of no speaking and he has to give them a chance since he didn't know why there here and or if they chose to go with Azula so he decided to give them a chance, and she was right they were friends, well she was a weird one and Mai was really the quite one they both were special in there own way and they were kind to him when Azula wasn't around they were just afraid of her not express them selves in front her, since you guess by now she hates me.

"All right, All right I'll listen just please don't cry about it, okay." – Zuko saying in a more polite and calm voice to show he isn't hostile to them anymore.

"Really Zuko." – Ty Lee with her puppy eyes

"Yes" – Zuko in a calm voice

"Really, Really" – Ty Lee

"Yes Really" – Zuko normal tone

"Really, really, really." – Zuko irritated voice

"Really, Really, Really, Really." – Ty Lee not noticing he was getting annoyed.

"**Yes Really, Really**, just please stop. (Mai and Zuko both Said This part together in unison)." – Zuko yelling really hard but then calmed down but noticed Mai finally talked and said the same thing at the same time, she really like Ty Lee free spirit, but he really couldn't explain about Mai she was just really special to him and smiled.

"Oh sorry prince Zuko." – Mai turning away blushing and having a rare smile.

"Please don't call me that and you guys really don't have to since your old friends and Mai you don't have to be scared of me." – Zuko said in a nice tone.

Mai couldn't believe it Zuko not only noticed him but he even said I was his friend, she almost fainted, and she blushing so hard that any around the vicinity could notice it. While Ty Lee was overjoyed that he called them his old friends and that she was happy for Mai to be noticed and they could finally talk and she was very happy that their old friend didn't change to much and if he did he didn't use it to cover himself up in front of us, he has change just for the better, he was his old self.

"Okay Zuko lets talk since its been ages and we have lots to talk about." – Ty Lee saying while doing a back flip and a weird hand stand.

"Yes let's do since I have my own stories to tell." – Zuko very happy he has someone to talk to and maybe this will give him the time think and to plan what he will say to his uncle soon when he has the privilege to since he has two old friends, almost his only friends back then since it has been to long since then. And Mai just smiled at him since she can finally talk to the person she had a crush on not to long ago.

"Oh and Zuko" - Mai said surprising Zuko

"Yeah Mai." - Zuko

"I was the one spying on you sorry." -Mai

"Oh...okay." - Zuko now very confused.

* * *

Author Notes – Well that's done I make sure to bring the second chapter soon, so please be patience since I do have school all weak, but have a vacation two weeks later since I 'am done with my mid terms and I can write more for you people, and people please review I just want some attention since a lot of other great stories have come up, yes I congratulate the other people who made FFs about the third book there really good, and that's how I got some of these ideas so thank you very much for your good stories, and as I said I hope to make the third chaptor soon and will probably be up in two to three days or maybe one I don't know yet so please just check back since my schedule is unpreditcable so I cant really tell, but i promise to make it as quick as possible, thanks for reading. 


	3. Author Chapter

Author Chapter:

Yes it was coming this is a quick announcement that I wont be able to right a new chapter for a while maybe release the next one Friday or Saturday since school has gotten a little bit harder, and have three quizzes this weak and two new great Rpg's are coming to my door steps from which are Skies of Arcadia, and Tales of Sym both for game cube, I know a little to late but I just need a good lengthy game to last for a while and finally got enough for this and the 360 later, and yes I'm a hard core gamer, that's my best excuse this weak since I' am going to playing those games for a while.

Sorry about that but yeah I'll try to make it as soon as possible and hopefully it will be longer since I have a brake soon for a whole week so ill have a lot of time to work on it so please don't stop reading.


	4. Chapter 3 The Power Keg Sibling Rivalry

Author Notes - Well it looks like people are reading my story and I to those that did I like to thank you so much I got over **200 hits **with just two chapters so thank you all for making it possible really, to show my gratitude I made this chapter a few days earlier and I hope its as good as the others, and I hope you guys keep reading folks, and just want to thank you all again, since I thought it wasn't possible or I thought my work just isn't as good as the others.

The Third Book: Fire: Chapter 3 – "This is my story" Powder Keg between the two royal bloods.

Azula now wearing her new outfit of the now conquered Ba Sing Se to honor her self and to show everyone it wasn't possible with out her (You know the one she wore after discarding the kyoshi warriors outfit since she didn't need it anymore.) and it dishonored all earth benders now since the fire nation has brought down now two nations, two flags to them are burning and only one more stands in their way, and Azula couldn't be any more happy about that even after that whole Zuko incident out side, as she past by everyone, they all glared at her, just so ecstatic epically the old war veterans who saw how strong it was and fought with Iroh dragon of the west and never dreamed it seeing brought down by someone such a young age, and Azula knew in her head of what everyone thinking and she liked it, THEY WERE ALL JELOUS OF HER, and she enjoyed it so much, and she now wandered around to the outside deck to hear on what Zuko and her friends were saying since they have been out there for awhile and wouldn't be surprised if they are still out there.

"Wow so girls sure had a lot of neat places to go even if you were with Azula." – Zuko just laughing at there misfortunes on there travels and was also excited since he likes this attention there giving him giving every detail, just makes him feel special, but Azula was now watching and she caught the sentence Zuko said her name and so she was started to eaves drop on them to make sure they don't mess up or if Zuko says any crap about her, or worse if her own friends start to say things she wouldn't want Zuko to hear.

"Oh come one Zuko, Azula isn't bad she just misunderstood." – Ty Lee stated something Zuko in million years would never agree upon.

Azula surprised that Ty Lee defended her on things she didn't understand but somewhat smiled for her consideration, but not really since she could be talking in fear not friendship.

"Misunderstood, that witch almost killed me and uncle before and she would probably never shred a tear about what she had done." – Zuko now sounding harsh but the girls couldn't really blame him, especially Ty Lee who was really "Persuaded" into coming along on her escapades, but doesn't want Zuko to know, well not yet anyways.

"Heck she never shred a tear after are grandpa died, or when mom disappeared, (That part made Azula angry since Zuko should understand but doesn't since he doesn't remember….) all she cared about was the thing she always stated to me and my mom, "It be better for the fire nation if our dad was fire king and uncle wasn't," or, "trust me our grandpa will die soon and father will take his place," those statements will never leave my mind (Now Azula was getting those memories and somewhat cant believe she said those things.)she is demon and as I said before to her face I will never see her nothing else. (Now Azula was having tears appear in her eyes she couldn't understand it, maybe it was the utter shock he got from the words coming from her brother and fire was then appearing on her hands) and so hear we are and after all these years she never change and I say she never will because she doesn't have the morals are mother have and that's why she would never get loved by her...-Zuko just about to finish his statement (and Azula was about to just let loose on him, to teach him a thing for talking crap about her.)

"Zuko please can you stop talking about her, she's who she is and nothing will change that (Azula calming down a little and thanked Mai a little and thought you were saved Zuko.) and she is friend so please keep stop." - Mai now sobbing a little since she doesn't want Zuko to say these things to about his own kin since he doesn't full y understand her, heck we don't, and don't want him to ruin the moment with us.

Ty Lee in her mind just trying to get Zuko to get the message, don't make this in a bad reunion we had fun talking about are adventures don't just ruin it now and not tell your adventurers.

"Anyways Zuko Your brother and sister you both should love each other not hate each other so much the other doesn't exist,(Azula now shocked what Mai just said love him like a brother that could never happen.) why don't you two end this now and…." – Mai was cut off by Zuko.

"JUST STOP TALKING MAI." – Zuko roaring with anger, in which shocked the girls including Azula.

"I' am sorry Mai, I truly am but I want to get one thing straight, just because were friends doesn't make things okay to say such meaningless words." – Zuko now calming down but barley, Mai confused on how these words are meaningless.

"You see you two never saw what actually happened between us when you two weren't around, she hated me before I hated her, she's the one who always started it (Now Azula was getting that anger back) she was the one liked to torment people, make people feel like dirt, (Now Azula was getting back those tears thinking how could he be saying things behind her back such terrible words, these cruel words.) and the worst is that she always thought I was worthless and just being "lucky to be born and her being born lucky" and I hated it, (Azula thinking yes those are true she did say them, even father said them to his face a long time ago several times too, and she couldn't accuse that, now having a sad face.) so no Mai don't say that she is my sister by blood and that's it, and you know why because I could care less what's happens to her, I want her dead, out of existence, (Azula now having tears coming down her cheeks and her hands being lit on fire, and Mai and Ty Lee couldn't believe what Zuko was saying.) and you know why since I will NEVER acknowledge her as my sister from a caring stand point since I will NEVER LOVE HER AS MY A YOUNGER LITTLE SISTER, I HATE HER. – Zuko finishing with such cruel loud words that even uncle Iroh could hear and his heart now ache to hear his nephew say such things and even had tears in his eyes.

Azula now having burst of tears coming out and was glad no one can hear her cry now, since she would hate if someone can see her now acting weak, she was just felt apart from hearing her brother say such cruel things she thought, and couldn't believe this is what he felt about her for all this time, and she couldn't take this in so much and so quickly, and she was so angry at the same time she slammed her fire fists on the iron railing breaking it into two even melted some of it with her anger from before, and this truth hurt and she ran from her spot into the hallways going back into her room since she wanted no one to see her like this and have this emotion to her self, with tears falling off hitting the ground fast and she had only one thing on her mind," Zuko, Zuko you cruel big brother of mine you don't deserve to say those things since you are the main reason I got this way not only just father, and hopefully one day I'll tell you why and make you break down in tears too and make you feel weak since I have a good reason for becoming this she-devil, you fool." With that said, she disappeared into the dark corridors, still trying to get rid of her of tears which weren't going away, why did she care what he think of her, this why she got ride of these feelings long ago, or at least tried to.

Zuko, Mai, and Ty lee heard that big bang up above them and wondered what the noise was, but quickly forgot it since there were bigger issues to discuss like Zuko's attitude.

"Zuko why would say such horrible things about your own sister, no matter how they act you should never say those things about them, you should be thankful only we heard it our Azula would have your head." – Ty Lee stating with anger which is rare, that even Mai never seen her like this.

"As I said I' am sorry girls that what I truly feel about her and I hope she gets her just rewards in the future." – Zuko still angered of how they defend someone who even treated them like dirt he knows how Azula was jealous of how Ty Lee can do things she cant do and push her to the ground, and Mai who always get the but end of all her jokes as her life had been miserable enough with parents who never understood her.

"Zuko I cant believe I' am seeing this you…, I never seen you like this before, why do you have to have grudge with someone who's finally helped you get what you want so badly that you betray someone close, a certain old man I might add, maybe its you who has been changed for the worse, at least she never threw us away, even though we failed before she never hurt us before, I swear to you Zuko I think you need to spend time with her more, to see her for who she really is." – Mai had harsh words to say, but only in defense and gave Zuko a chance with actual good advice since both Mai, and Ty Lee never seen those two alone so they might have had secret tensions, that they both don't know about.

"I see you two don't get it yet, one not only will that never happen, two that might work for some other people, not us." – Zuko knowing how these two feel and wont change their mind about her since he might not understand her at all, and they probably think the same thing in his point of view, and was surprised at Mai's knowledge on handling these situations.

"Okay I will try and get along with her, and maybe, hang out with her." – Zuko tried his best to say that with a straight face but couldn't, and almost threw up in his own mouth from saying it.

"Thank you Zuko." – Ty Lee said with a big smile. And Mai did the same with a smaller smile and it was in her head.

"Yeah I'll try, but only for you two and not for her." – Zuko stating after he blushed.

"So when will you try this out with your "little sister." – Ty Lee giggling after that last part.

"Ha, Ha real funny, I will try this out with Azula after we get to the main land, since I kind of owe her to for getting me this opportunity." – Zuko stating in a mild voice since this was the only nice thing she ever did for him ever.

"Come on Zuko you can at least call her your sister, come on, come on." – Ty Lee nagging at Zuko to say it while doing a cartwheel right into his face.

" No way in hell will I ever acknowledge her as my sister, I don't care if she is better then me at fire bending or anything else she is a…. –Zuko was just about to say another bad thing about her but saw Mai, and Ty Lee face expression and decided to not say it.

"Okay you don't have to say it but please don't say anything in her face that will offend her seriously, don't she is short tempered as you know.' – Mai stating the obvious

"Fine, but first I should go on with my story since I heard yours now its time for mine." – Zuko now starting his long story to the girls about his own adventures and Ty Lee just thought this, About Time, and Mai was just happy that his kind heart hasn't been changed to something else, that would be the worst nightmare ever and she hopes it never happens.

And as his stories went on the girls thought maybe he can actually work and hope for the better for the two since this feud should stop and both should act like brother and sister and they heard that Zuko kind of saved Azula from the water tribe girl, there just worry that Azula wont do the same because she will probably take that embarrassing moment created by Zuko of her in front everyone personal since she always did.

And as the hours passed of Zuko told the stories of Azula and him, the events after his banishment, and when he found the avatar and they were both astounded about it and thought more highly of Zuko with all he had to put up and how he survived and both thought if they were him they could never be where he is now with those things happening so quickly must of have been tough and hard, physically but also mentally hard for him and wonder how he did it.

As Zuko finished his story to the girls, he had a feeling it was time to talk with the old man, now that he has enough confidence to speak with him now after its been two days on their voyage back home and Zuko thought he could face him now with him cooling off of my betrayal, heck if he didn't he certainly didn't blame him, him saying to himself these past few days was he was sorry to him, and it was silly he could see him anytime now, since his sister thinks I made my mind up already so what was the problem, he knew the problem he was scared of his eyes, since his uncle told him that the eyes don't lie they tell everything from lying to a story of their life, and that scared him, he had to be since he was only down 4 floors from him now, and in Zuko mind is telling him that he's a coward now, and that's been eating at him these past few hours.

(This part is back when Azula broke the railing.)

Wiping the tears out of his eyes) Not only heard it, but felt the anger in that punch and there was so much force in it that he felt it through the bars and floor itself, he knew it was Azula since she was the only one with that much power and heard Zuko say those awful things about her and knew she heard it and she took it more serious then he thought she would, but knew why she was so angry about those words, since she could brush off insults since she usually doesn't care or she can easily beat that person up.

"Please Zuko no more she doesn't deserve it, nobody does" – Iroh said to himself and he said something that would make Zuko very mad at him, since he's defending the person he always hated.

"Zuko you don't know that it was all are fault to begin with and surprised you haven't noticed the change after she changed to age 12 and you were 13 it was the most sad thing everyone has ever seen, an angel turn to a devil."

Now tears in his eyes again, it seems Iroh has been hiding something for awhile and really doesn't blame Zuko since it was a lot more his fault then anyone else, and it shows with her more hate for him then even Zuko.

"I' am sorry Azula, I' am sorry that I changed you, I' am sorry I never paid attention to you back then, and I' am sorry I caused you pain, I was a fool, you poor child, it was this change that gave you this strength since you got it with the will of showing you gotten better then the one who made you what you are now, it is my fault isn't it (now getting rid of his tears from his eyes for good and closing his eyes) aye Ursa" – Iroh now turning his head from the jail opening from seeing the heavens them selves since he didn't deserved this, he let both his nephews down and now they have o pay by serving that awful brother of mine and he has sinned and I just hope they would at least come eye to eye with me and talk before I…. – Iroh Couldn't finish his sentence places his slightly opened eyes pointing to the ground.

"Thanks Zuko will see you later okay, bye" – Ty Lee said with a happy grin now standing up straightly and walking away, while Mai also started to walk away he took a last glance at Zuko and smiled, and he saw her do that and smiled back, both blushed and then the girls left saying their last good byes and then went through the door to their rooms.

Now Zuko was now thinking so yes, now's the time to talk with his Uncle even if he forgives me or not he has to talk with him before he faces Azula again.

Both now thinking at the same time.

"Its time to talk, NOW." – Zuko and Iroh saying at the same time.

Author notes – if you haven't guess yet I got that title from the region that first had tensions with each other before WW1 started and it was a reference since there hatred of each other shows like a power keg ready to blow like that region in the past, all right people another chapter done as I said before I' am grateful for you people for your views and I'll try to make the next chapter before the end of the week, I cant promise this Ill will try for you viewers, see ya next time people, keep on reading.


	5. Chapter 4 Midnight Blues

Author Notes – Sorry guys for the wait, I've been very busy this week and I had a bad case of writers block, and do for both cases still so that's why this chapter will be short but I promise I will make the next one longer and I will make chapters faster with the next week or next, next week being no school for a week, so I'll will have all the time in the world, and yes this chapter will start off with are true protagonist of the show, and then it will go back to Zuko later, then back to this group again.

* * *

The Third Book: Fire, Chapter 4 – Midnight Blues 

The boy has seen his first taste in war, before in Omashu it was already over but this was his first time seeing a city fall right before his eyes at his weakest, losing almost his gift of love for someone he cared about for a while now and he let his friends down by making them have to save him, Aang thinking in his head which hurt him even more from his painful experience with that lighting shock, which hurt him more then anything that hurt him before, it felt like a train hit him being to weak to even get up, making his friends all worry about him, he hated it.

"So, how is he Katara" – Sokka coming up to his sister which he knew who was still shocked at seeing Aang in pain like that and hasn't left his side the whole time, but he still was a little mad that he was using the best tent out the camp they made, since he was carrying it anyways.

"He has a fever; high heart rate, fatigue, and his muscle are probably worn out from the electric shock getting hit dead on, and his back well let's just say this wound won't be going away any time soon." – Katara knowing full knowledge of medical needs, and she knew this is going to be scar, and its going to be big, and it will symbolize his defeat against a fire nation warrior, to anyone who sees it.

"Well that's a lot of bad things to happen from one attack like that." – Sokka being Sokka as usual and not knowing why from anything.

"Well we did move him around to much, ever think of that." – Katara snapping at her brother, which threw him and her back.

"Well I' am sorry okay, I'm sorry that I aint as smart as you." – Sokka snapping back.

"If you're going to act like this in front if him then just leave and go to sleep." – Katara just wanting to be alone with Aang since she was sorry that she also failed in three things, winning, protecting, and usefulness.

"Fine, I can't wait to see Yuki again so I can get away from you guys for awhile, especially you since all you care about is him." – Sokka just saying harsh words now, expecting his sister to retaliate, but she didn't she just drifted off putting a new cold cloth on Aang's head.

"I' am out of here." – Sokka finishing up and leaving and knowing he made a mistake, since he made his sister some what cry, and he just sighed and left.

"That isn't true Sokka, the reason why I' am mad is that I failed you all, I guess I'm not the master water bender since I should have beaten that traitor prince, dam him she thought, wiping off her tears, and went back to healing Aang.

"Smooth move sleeping much." – Someone who Sokka really didn't want to see right now.

"Just leave me alone Toph, I don't need any nicknames that will piss me off right now, I'm already pissed." – Sokka hates how Toph makes up nicknames for people, and his was really common since he loves to sleep, no people in general love to sleep, it just irritated him.

"Well sorry if you and everyone else don't like it but that's my style, but I'll call you something different, how about you are a stubborn jerk, and I hope you're happy about that." – Toph knowing that really ticked him off and thought he deserved it after that performance in the tent.

"Just, LEAVE ME ALONE." – Sokka screaming very hard right in Toph's face which made her somewhat jump.

"Hey you the one who went in there and just start a fight and you know how Katara feels about Aang and he's hurt you ungrateful jerk." – Toph now stating the facts and it made Sokka even more mad.

"Just stay out of it you blind freak, you don't know anything, maybe you shuting up will make it this situation a lot less worse." – Sokka hitting a weak spot.

"Oh making fun of my sight, like I haven't heard that one before, man you have a lot of nerve you jerk." – Toph now blushing now from how she easily got angered by his weak comeback.

"What ever I taking a walk, don't follow me." – Sokka clearly meaning what he said wanting to be alone.

"Oh, don't worry I don't want to be with a person who cant bend, loser." – Toph saying another thing that pissed off Sokka very much.

"Yeah try a new one why wont you." – Sokka saying his final words before going off.

"Yeah right loser." – Toph saying her final words before going off to her own tent just wanting to be alone, especially after he said those hurtful words about being blind since as good as she is she could never see and never truly now what people look like, and that her dawn a sad face then headed into her tent.

The king, his bear, Appa, and Momo saw these events occur and just thought to himself that this is what happens when there one failed part on a team, one makes a second, and the second makes a third and then so on, and he saw this isn't a failure but more of a ripped piece of paper, all the pieces are puling each other a part and then leave of what they got and they drift apart with out a say and sometimes the pieces can and probably will never go back together with just simple tape or paste.

And he wished they would act more of their age, even at this darkest time since his kingdom was gone and all seemed lost, he knew it was a peaceful night and it wasn't healthy to worry about those kind of things and it was better just to enjoy this midnight stary night.

"Man I wished they would enjoy this midnight sky, it's more like a dull blues day." – King of Ba Sing Se saying in a very annoyed tone.

Him thinking his is one Blue Midnight Sky, finishing what he thought was this kind of predicament there in with some very weird words, before finishing his bad tea.

* * *

Author Notes – I' am sorry for making this chapter short, but I have a so much to do, and those games are to addictive, but I assure you that once the break come I might be able to right at least three chapters in one week, but in tell then ill have to make another short chapter after this until that happens, sorry folks, please keep on reading. 


End file.
